


Rule of Three

by PineByPine (Tyrannosaurus_Sex)



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Dark, F/F, F/M, Multi, Tentacles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-03
Updated: 2015-02-03
Packaged: 2020-05-18 16:41:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19338463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tyrannosaurus_Sex/pseuds/PineByPine
Summary: Pacifica has a plush life as a pet to her master and mistress, but there are dark plans afoot.





	Rule of Three

Pacifica slid her feet back and forth, letting the silk of the sheets run along her skin until the sensation became an almost tingling feeling. She smiled to herself and rolled onto her back, staring up at the vast canopy above the bed. Idly, she wondered if she should call for more champagne or something to snack on, but decided against it.

This was the life.

So relaxing. So much pampering. So much attention devoted solely to her. Well, at least when the twins weren't working, or performing, or in their lab, or having their special twin time together. And there were caveats to this life. One might even call them downsides.

She missed clothes. Naked was nice; she knew she looked damned good but somewhere, when it was quiet like this, she missed putting together a cute outfit. Shopping used to be nice too. How long had it been since she’d been in a store? She’d probably missed a couple of new seasons of new fashions.

She rather missed her smooth, unmarked skin. The tattoos had been the work of many painful days to complete and they had evolved as the twins’ work had progressed, become layered and more intricate. They were a kind of beautiful, she thought, and beyond mysterious. She could finder herself entranced before one of the many mirrors of her rooms, staring at her back or the side of her ribcage, finding new details, patterns, or designs, that she’d never noticed before. But, although they were beautiful, she rather thought they did not make _her_ beautiful. She felt a bit like the canvas more than the art.

And this new life she lived was somehow beyond her. In some ways, she lived such a small life now, but it seemed that just beyond it, beyond the walls of her painted cage or behind the implacable walls of the twins’ eyes, that some greater part of her life was happening, far from her understanding. If she wondered about that too long, she found it hard to sleep at night.

Still, there was no time to be morose; the twins would be returning anytime now and it would not do for them to find her like this, still sweaty from a day spent in bed. She rose and ran a shower, lavishing herself in the heat of it. She washed with the soaps and conditioner Mabel had so generously chosen for her. The chill air pricked at her skin as she left the showed, but that was nothing new. The house was always cold these days and she grew increasingly used to it.  She dried hair and styled it the way that she knew Dipper liked. A long time passed as she carefully considered her vast choices of makeup and decided at last on a striking turquoise eyeshadow, that would make the twins’ eyes.

At last, she opened the polished wooden box by the bed and retrieved the brushed steel circlet and the padlock from within. After months of practice, it was easy to place the collar around her neck and hinge it closed without accidentally tugging errant hairs. Then the padlock went into place with a lovely little click. Her heart raced every time she locked the collar on. The feeling of being possessed, valuable, and desired, still thrilled her. Little shivers of anticipatory pleasure ran down her spine as she went back into the bedroom to wait.

Like always, someone had slipped in while she was gone and tidied. The mussed sheets of the bed were smoothed and tucked. The tossed clothes, toys, and other detritus of the fun the twins had had with her last night was gone. There was even a fresh bottle of champagne in a silver bucket of ice by the door, glasses already poured. It always amazed Pacifica how the servants managed that; she’d never seen even a glimpse of them.

She went to her place at the foot of the bed and knelt on the cushion on the floor. Head bowed, hands just so, she held the pose the twins had taught her all those months ago. It was like second nature now and she knew she could hold it for hours if need be, almost as comfortable as lying down, but her timing had been good tonight. She barely waited at all.

“They she is, sister dear,” Dipper’s smoke smooth voice made her heart jump, “the girl of the hour.”

The clack-clack-clack of heels approached Pacifica and she felt a hand on the back of her head. Mabel’s voice was like dark honey.  “Such a good pet you are, Pacifica.”

Pacifica couldn’t control herself; her chest swelled with happiness. Mabel’s hand dug into her hair and the point of a finger dug into the flesh just below her chin, forcing her head back, to turn upward and look at her owner. Mabel smiled down at her, then bent gracefully and pressed their lips together.

Pacifica felt herself drawn upward, pulled standing by the other girl. She wanted to reach out, to embrace her mistress, but she knew better by now. She clutched her hands together and let herself be kissed, felt Mabel’s hands stroke down her body, tracing the black lines of the tattoos, until both hands grasped her bottom. Her mistress drew her in digging short nails into the skin and a delightful way. Then Dipper was there, his tall form pressed against her back, scarred hands running up the flat of her stomach toward her breasts. Between them, towered over by them, Pacifica felt so loved.

Dippers whisper tickled Pacfica’s ear, but he did not speak to her. “Should we play in earnest before tonight’s main event?”

Mabel broke the kiss and flicked her aqua gaze up to her brother, a pout on her lips. “Is it really ready, Dipper dear?”

“There will never be another time, sister of mine.” He bit the lobe of Pacifica’s ear eliciting a gasp of pleasure from her. “The old stars are in their places tonight and the gaze of the unknown is upon us. Besides, as much as I like our little pet now, aren’t you eager for what comes next?”

Mabel pulled Pacifica high onto the balls of her feet and let one hand slide down, fingertips grazing over the shaved smooth skin of her pet’s nethers. “She’s very wet, you know. It would be a shame not to have one last play with her.”

Her mistress’ words sent a feeling like cold water down Pacfica’s whole body. What could that mean ‘one last time’? Was she to be discarded? Sent away? She looked at Mabel with a plaintive expression but knew better than to voice her concerns. Her mistress met her gaze, narrowed her eyes and the corners of her mouth rose into a sly, evil smile.

“You’re right, of course.” One of her master’s hands ran down the front of her body and spread the lips of her vulva. “Mmm you weren’t wrong about this either. Would you like to go first, or shall I?”

Mabel kissed her brother. “Why, both of course. Put her on the bed.”

Pacifica found herself pressed down against the silk sheets, legs being spread by a pair of strong hands as her mistress hiked up her skirt and crawled up over her. Holding to a handful of Pacifica’s hair, her mistress ground into her face and months of experience took over. She worked her lips and tongue against her mistress as she felt her master’s cock pressed into her.

 

* * *

 

The semen running down Pacifica’s thing was still warm, the sensation standing out white hot in the chill of the ritual chamber. She knew this place, it had been where the tattoos had been done. The stone floor was etched so deeply with characters and sigils that they felt like ruts in a dried mud road beneath her bare feet. Dipper’s grip on her shoulder was firm, steady; it almost made her feel better.

Mabel was crouched before them, facing away, in the center of the largest symbol of the room. Pacifica couldn’t see what she was doing, but heard the clink of metal on metal. The twins moved in concert; it was a swift, almost disconcerting, synchronicity. Mabel moved aside and Pacifica was pushed to her knees in the same spot. She stared in horror as Dipper reached into a pocket and retrieved a small silver key, her key.

She could hold her tongue no longer. “No, master! Please!”

His hands froze. His eyes turned to Pacifica. She could feel tears in her eyes.

“Please don’t send me away.” She cried. “Please don’t stop being my master and mistress.”

The twins exchanged a look. Then Mabel peered down her nose at the kneeling girl. “Pacifica, my pet. You will do anything for us, correct?”

She couldn’t speak, but managed to nod.

“Then stop crying.”

She took a huge breath and struggled to regain control. She just managed it.

Dipper dropped and rested his elbows on his knees. His green gaze pierced her. “This is not the end; this is the transition. Don’t you want to see what happens next?”

It was an effort, but she spoke, glancing from master to mistress. “Yes. If it’s for you two.”

They spoke in unison. “It is.”

The chain that had been fed through an eye-bolt in the floor was brought to Pacifica’s collar. The padlock was undone and then secured through both the chain and her fastenings. She felt so much better when it had been set back into place. Whatever was to come, she wanted to know her place.

The twins stepped back from her, eyes glowing in the dim light of the room. They smiled at her and the warmth of their desire could be felt. She took solace in it. The chant began so low it was almost inaudible, just a murmur on the edge of hearing. The resonances of the chamber amplified it, rebounded it, tossing the sounds back forth as it rose. The light from the twins grew with the chant, the jewel in Mabel’s hair and the one at Dipper’s throat burning like arc lights.

Pacifica gasped as the air grew cloudy around her. A thick, grey fog condensed out of nowhere, clinging to her skin and blocking her vision. Within a moment, her mistress and master were only visible as sources of bright azure light on either side of her. Some dark form flitted in the corner of her vision and Pacifica whipped her head to see, but found only more fog.

Her equilibrium shifted as if the very world turned around her and she fell to the carved stone floor. The cold of it grew deeper, as though the heat was being sucked away into some void. Something grazed her arm, hot and wet like a tongue. She recoiled from it, finding her wrist slick with something. The skin tingled beneath the thick liquid; she felt her breath grow quick and ragged. A black tendril, as thick as her forearm, whipped from the mist and swiped at her.

She screamed.

And then her master and mistress were there, stepping out of the fog and kneeling by her.  Four azure eyes held her. Four hands held her, spread her down against the stone. She could not hear the words they chanted; they were unknowable, inhuman, beyond this world or anything like it, but she could understand the desires of her loves, her owners. They called to it; they wanted it here. They wanted her to accept it.

The tendril came again, slithering toward her, and she welcomed it. She felt its slick form, muscled like a great snake, travel along her body from armpit to hip, and the skin there burst into a fiery sensation. It felt strange; it felt good. It made her feel the way she did when her master and mistress deigned to please her, to give her the great gift of their love.

A tendril wrapped around her shoulder, another caught up one ankle. Old strength coursed through these serpentine arms, strength that had known the death of stars and the birth of universes. They held her. Her masters, all three, held her.

Cold energy, the power of another plane, seeped into her, drew her breath out like a rasp and eat away at her. She was starting to understand, to see beyond the walls of her painted cage. This was the transition, the coming and the going. Cerulean light flickered beneath her skin, running through and along the patterns drawn into her pale skin. She welcomed it.

She could feel so many of the tendrils now, wrapping around her limbs, her body, her neck. That strange tingle was all over her now, overtaking her, kissing her flesh. One of her otherworldly lover’s arms pressed at the lips of her vulva, still sick with the sex from earlier, and entered her. Waves of pleasure radiated out from it, wracking her body, causing her to struggle against her restraint. It plunged into her, deeper and deeper, as though she had no bottom to reach. Miles of it came. Another joined the first, stretching her wide, and still another slid into her ass. Then more and more, in defiance of reality, hundreds of them, all pushing into her.

Her eyes snapped open in astonishment and she looked up into the faces of her mistress and master. They smiled at her. They loved her. Each leaned down in turn and kissed her lips, longingly, with deep affection. The slick tentacle at her neck shifted and pressed its tip against her mouth. She smiled and kissed it, taking it in.

 

* * *

 

Dipper undid the padlock and rose, helping each of siblings to rise in turn. He smiled at one then the other. The light of their power flowed through the air around them, intermingled and blended as they each felt outward with it. He leaned over and kissed Mabel; they both turned to the newcomer. Three sets of azure eyes looked back and forth.

“We’ve been waiting for you.” Mabel said.

“I see that now.” Their new sibling turned in circled and peered down at the new body. “I like these markings, very powerful.” A flash of light passed through the complex markings.

“We did everything we could to prepare you.”

“Yes I know. The memories in here are very enlightening.” Golden brows furrowed. “Pacifica? Seems a fine enough name. I think I’ll keep it.” Pacifica scanned up and down her siblings. “Yes, the memories too, even the Id seems useful. Yes, I’ll keep it all. What did you say, brother dear? This is not the end, this is the transition. Very apt of you.”

“I try my best, sister dear.”

Pacifica smiled, eyes sparkling in the dark. “Of course, now that I’m the new me, I think there no reason not to start on you two.”

Mabel and Dipper exchanged a glance. “So soon?”

“All the prep work is done now. The time is right. If you want markings like these, we can do them later. Shall we?”

She did not wait for an answer, in one swift motion she pulled her brother into a deep kiss, pushing her tongue roughly into his mouth. Her free hand grasped her sister’s hand and pulled her in. She dragged them both to floor.

“You’ll love this; I’ve learned some new tricks.”

A pair of slick black tendrils slid from behind her and wrapped around her siblings bodies.


End file.
